extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kangju
General Information Zoroastrian|culture = Sogdian (Iranian)|tech_group = Western Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |capital = Turkestan (456)|rank = Kingdom|government = Nomad|development = Start: 72}} is a Zoroastrian Sogdian nomadic tribe located in the Kyzylkum, Syr Darya, Jetysuu, Arys and Ferghana areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; present during the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing already at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the nomadic tribe borders fellow Zoroastrian countries ( southwest), Mahayana countries ( south), Tengri countries ( east) and - Tengri-Mahayana countries ( southeast). At the start of the year 470, the nomadic tribe of will be annexed by the Mahayana . See also: Kushan, Khwarezmid, Wusun, Yarkand Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Nomad Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Kangju Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** +1 Diplomatic Relations * Ambition: ** +1 Max Promoted Cultures * Ideas: ** Peaceful Land: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Five Lesser Kings: *** -2.00 National Unrest ** Superior Irrigation System: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Foreign Tribute: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Major Regional Power: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Control over the Silk Road: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Advanced Nomadic Civilisation: *** -10.0% Military Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Sogdian countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Western Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic countries Category:Nomadic (tech)